


Repressed Memories

by ididnotseethatcoming



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sad, What Ifs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididnotseethatcoming/pseuds/ididnotseethatcoming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After visiting Peggy in her nursing home, Steve deals with the "what if"s of losing her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Repressed Memories

**Author's Note:**

> Italics symbolize the past/memories

Steve’s mind raced as he left Peggy’s room. All the times they had shared before the crash, all the things that could’ve been…

_They sat in the back of a cab, headed to god-knows-where. “I figured I’d wait.” “For what?” “The right partner.” He hadn’t known then - how could he? Peggy Carter was already falling for him, and there was nothing she could do about. This skinny boy from Brooklyn, so brave and courageous yet oh so stubborn._

_“What are you doin’ here?” Steve’s head snapped up from his sketchbook, shock written across his face. God, she was as beautiful as ever. Her words were inspirational, but what was he to do? His orders were to be a part of the traveling circus. But could he really just stick to his orders if they were wrong?_

_Her picture in his compass was just supposed to be for the films that they were showing back home. In all honesty, though, nothing made him happier. The brutal missions with the Commandos were well worth their results, but that didn’t make them any easier. Sure, her picture added a nice touch to the folks at home, but Steve needed just a glimpse of her before he could step into battle._

_And the kiss they shared before he took off to save the world… god, that kiss. He could still feel it now, over 70 years later. It was the kiss that gave him the strength to get on that plane, but it was her voice that gave him the strength to bring the plane down. Her voice, reminding him of everything he had to save. Even with Bucky gone, he still had someone that he had to protect._

But if he hadn’t crashed the plane… if he had just stopped the damn plane before it could take off…

He could’ve given her the world. All the kisses they could’ve had, all the years together; marriage, children, empty nest… he should’ve been lying next to her in that bed in the nursing home. Instead here he was, fighting back tears in the elevator. Was this even supposed to be his destiny? If so, fate must be cruel. If not, well… who was he to screw with fate?


End file.
